Caeda
Shiida (as translated in the European version and in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, also translated Sheeda (シーダ, Sheeda) in the Japanese version and Caeda in the American version) is the pure hearted princess and Pegasus Knight of Talys. She is the childhood friend of Marth and they grew up together. She joins Marth in his quest, staying by his side most of the time and is also responsible of recruiting various people, including Castor, Nabarl, Roger and Lorenz. In the end of Marth's battle against Medeus, Shiida eventually becomes Marth's fiancée. Several years after the battle, Shiida moved to Altea and was welcomed warmly. Unfortunately, shortly after Marth left on request of King Hardin, Altea was attacked and was mostly taken over. Marth's sister, Elice, surrendered herself, giving Shiida a chance to escape and to reunite with Marth. Once again, she accompanied Marth in his new quest and eventually in the end of it, they were married. She is 14 in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and 17 in Monshō no Nazo according to the novelization by Takayashiki Hideo. Personality On the surface, Shiida is childish and jovial. However, when she needs to be serious, she can be gravely so. Shiida seems protective of Marth, yet at the same time she does not want to be a distraction to him, so she tends to avoid him at times. She seems to care about him more than she does herself, commanding Ogma and his mercenaries to focus on protecting Marth, not her in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and noting at the end of Monshō no Nazo that she once prayed to the gods that if he had to die, they should take her life instead. Appearance In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Shiida wears a pink dress with matching armor and heavily-strapped sandals. In Monshō no Nazo and the anime, she wore a red dress with white boots. While her armor was light brown, the jewel in the center of it was green. In Shadow Dragon, Shiida wore a dress with the same color, but her armor was white and decorated with gold with matching short boots. Shiida has dark blue hair in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and Shadow Dragon, while in Monsho no Nazo and the anime, she has light blue hair. She also has blue eyes and was about the same height as Marth. In the Japanese version of the OVA, Shiida was voiced by Sakura Tange. The princess was voiced by Kim Sevier in the English version by ADV Films. Shiida appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Recruiting In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Monshō no Nazo - Book One, Shiida starts off on your team on the first map. Death Quotes In Game Starting Stats Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |3 |6 |12 |9 |7 |7 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Iron Sword Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |5 |6 |12 |9 |7 |7 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Slim Lance Iron Sword Book 2 |Pegasus Knight |4 |19 |6 |7 |15 |13 |9 |7 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |Killer Lance Iron Sword Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Pegasus Knight |1 |16 |4/1 |N/A |6 |12 |9 |7 |6 |8 |Lances - D Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Skill: 70% *Weapon Level: 80% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Skill: 70% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 70% *Weapon Level: 80% *Defense: 20% *Resistance: 3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight *HP: 40% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 85% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 0% Dracoknight *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 85% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 0% Paladin *HP: 50% *Strength: 25% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 65% *Speed: 70% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 15% *Resistance: 0% Archer/Sniper *HP: 50% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 90% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 10% *Resistance: 0% Myrmidon/Swordmaster *HP: 60% *Strength: 20% *Magic: 0% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 85% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 5% *Resistance: 0% Mage *HP: 30% *Strength: 0% *Magic: 35% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 75% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 0% *Resistance: 10% Sage/Bishop *HP: 30% *Strength: 0% *Magic: 25% *Skill: 60% *Speed: 80% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 0 *Resistance: 20% Cleric *HP: 30% *Strength: 0% *Magic: 15% *Skill: 55% *Speed: 80% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 0% *Resistance: 30% Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Level 1 Dragon Knight *Strength: +3 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Defense: +4 *Resistance: -6 *Mov: +2 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Level 1 Falcon Knight (Requires an Elysian Whip) *HP: +4 *Strength: +2 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +2 *Resistance: +2 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Sword Weapon Rank E, Lance Weapon Rank +30 Level 1 Dracoknight *HP: +4 *Strength: +4 *Magic: -1 *Skill: +0 *Speed: +0 *Luck: +0 *Defense: +5 *Resistance: -3 *Mov: +2 *Weapon Ranks: Lance Weapon Rank +30, Axe Weapon Rank E Overall Shiida can be very delicate when you first get her, but she can also be very strong. Her main weakness is her low HP and Mediocre Defense but that can easily be solved with a Seraph Robe and a Dracoshield . Her biggest blessing is her speed which (at least in shadow dragon) usually caps to 20 at lv 10, (without upgrading) quickly followed by her luck, and when she is at a high level she can avoid several attacks making her useful on the battlefield (especially when using her Wing Spear). She is also extremely important to keep alive if you wish to recruit as many characters as possible. Gallery File:Shiida-FE1.png|Shiida's FE1 portrait File:Shiida-FE3.gif|Shiida's FE3 book 1 portrait 005.gif|Shiida's FE3 book 2 portrait. File:Shiida-FE11.png|Shiida's FE11 portrait CaedaBK2DS.png|Shiida in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File:ShiidaSavesOgma.jpg|Shiida saves Ogma, as seen in the ending of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:Shiida and her pegasus.png|Shiida and her Pegasus g003.jpg|Shiida brings dire news. i005.png|Marth and Shiida. Sheedaartwork.jpg|Artwork of Shiida. Sheeda.jpg|Artwork from Monshō no Nazo File:Shiida TCG1.jpg|Shiida as she appears in the TCG File:Sheeda.gif|Shiida as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:SheedaDS.jpg|Shiida as she appears in Shadow Dragon es:Shiida Category: Characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters